


The league of most extraordinary gentlemen

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Halloween, Mad Science, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I would love to see this in a canon era thing. Enjolras the werewolf has strong feelings about government, and making the people rise (and howl at the moon). Grantaire has a (blood) drinking problem. Combeferre sometimes has issues with zombie rot, but he keeps it under control with *science*. Joly sometimes has to use his bandages to tie on whichever one of Bossuets limbs has fallen off. Courfeyrac's head falls off if he doesn't keep his cravat on securely. Jehan floats through walls, still dressed in the clothes he wore when he was crushed by a carriage in a rainstorm chasing after his lost love, and so on."<br/>English is not my first language and I have not beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The league of most extraordinary gentlemen

Paris, 1832

"This ," Combeferre said, rolling the thick ruby red liquid in a test tube; "is all which you need to restrain yourself under the full moon. However, we need something to keep the Patron-Minette in their graves through All Hallow´s Eve..."

"...when the veil between the living and the dead is thinnest, I know," Enjolras nodded. Patron-Minette, the all-male coven of most depraved witches, led by young Montparnasse, had been hung only month before. "Jehan is searching fresh roses from Joly´s garden - Joly and Bossuet are still searching Courfeyrac´s head- because our poet said that the roses would keep the witches in the grave... the flowers and even fragrance of a rose repel all supernatural evil."

"Wonderful," Combeferre said.

Enjolras raised his eye-brows. "Would those flowers work on us, too? Are we evil? I am a werewolf, Grantaire is a vampire..."

"We are not evil. I am a scientist, Jehan is a ghost who was crushed under a carriage in the rainstorm and wants to meet his lost love again, Joly is a mummy, Bossuet is a man made creature, Courfeyrac just needs to stop losing his head, and Grantaire has a drinking problem - I am creating serum for it, but we need the blood of the vampire who bit him. Now drink this. " Enjolras took the test tube and emptied it. He grimaced. "Disgusting."

"Unfortunately. Here is some wine."

In the same moment  Jehan entered through the door. With a red rose in his transparent hand and an everlasting blue-bell in his button-hole, he smiled dreamily: "I put  the red roses to the grave. So rich and pure... "

"Excellent," Combeferre said.  "Now you can go to spread the pamphlets, Enjolras."


End file.
